A Hard Night
by silverfoxxy
Summary: This is a very slashy tale about Harry Potter. One night in Grimmauld Place, Harry has a hard time falling asleep. Luckily, Ron's twin brothers know what to do... Harry/Twins


A Hard Night

Harry sat in the dark. He knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't quite make himself. Ron let out a sigh from across the room. He'd been asleep for ages already. Harry wondered for the hundredth time why Dumbledore had made Ron prefect instead of him. Sure, he was happy for his friend. It just didn't make any sense. Harry knew that badge should have been his. He disserved it, not Ron.

CRACK

Harry let out a squeak as his legs were suddenly under the weight of a body.

"Sorry, Sorry." George said, "It's harder in the dark, I tell you."

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, hearing another sudden sound.

"We could hear you tossing and turning all the way from our bedroom," Fred said, from the air next to the bed.

"Oh," Harry blushed. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep," he added.

"We figured that," Fred said, grinning. "That's why we came." Harry wasn't sure what to say to this.

"Oh," he finally said. There was a silence.

"We thought you might need some company."

"Oh," said Harry again.

"It's right chilly out here," George said.

"Positively glacial," Fred added. They both dived under the covers on either side of Harry.

"Hope you don't mind, mate."

"Er, no." Harry blushed again. He had never been in bed with two people before, especially a pair of identical twins. It had actually only been Ron before, and Ron didn't touch him. He could feel the heat radiating from the bodies on either side of him and feel their steady breathing. Harry wasn't sure that he liked this, but at least he wasn't alone with his thoughts anymore. From the impending trial, to Ron and Hermione, to Dumbledore-why did he have such a hard life? It wasn't enough that dementors had attacked him and his cousin-Ron had to become prefect!

Fred's breath tickled his ear. "What's on your mind, mate." Harry sighed. Like he could tell them.

"Just stuff," he said, "Like the trial."

"Hard luck about that," George said in the darkness. "You shouldn't worry about it though; you're bound to get off."

"Yeah," Fred said, "They don't have a case against you, really."

"I know." Harry snapped, "I just can't stop thinking about it." Any of it, he added silently. Ron's prefect badge glittered from the nightstand across the room.

"That's why we came," Fred said, "to take your mind off it."

"Thanks," Harry said, "but you really didn't have to." He stopped. Fred's hand was on his waist. It slid up to the warm skin under Harry's tee shirt.

"What are you doing?" Harry breathed, frozen.

"Just helping you get to sleep," George said, "you could call this a distraction." George kissed Harry's neck. Harry didn't know what to do. George planted more tiny kisses down Harry's shoulder. Harry just lay there, wondering what on earth the twins were doing to him. Was this some kind of practical joke? He let out an involuntary gasp as Fred's fingertips ghosted across a rather sensitive part of his side. Why were the twins touching him like this. Harry could feel himself blushing hard as George's reached for the waistband of his pajamas.

"No," Harry breathe, "Don't!" Ron snored softly from across the room.

"He's not going to wake up," Fred said, "bet you anything."

"But-" Harry argued.

"Shh," Fred whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Just relax. You'll like it, I promise."

"BUT-" Harry said again, but George's fingers were already stroking him through the soft flannel of his pajama pants. Harry let out a small gasp.

"Please don't," he breathed, "I don't…" he breathed, as he pushed his hips up into George's caress. "I don't want you to." Harry finished, his emerald eyes fluttering. George said nothing. Harry was so hard now. He wished the twins would stop-this was so embarrassing. What were they playing at? Suddenly Harry felt his pajama pants being gently pulled down.

"No…" Harry whispered into this ice cold room.

"Oh yes," Fred whispered, before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Harry couldn't believe it. He was being kissed by Fred Weasley. He thought it was Fred. It wasn't George, was it? Harry wondered as he Fred's tongue searching his mouth. It was wet, but so good. Fred was much, much better than Cho, Harry had to admit. But soon it became very hard for him to concentrate on the kiss. George was touching him _there_. And he wasn't just rubbing, like he had earlier. Now he was touching, squeezing, and stroking Harry's bare skin. George's hand disappeared. It was soon replaced by something hot and wet. A mouth-George's mouth. Harry squirmed. This was incredible. He'd never thought anyone would ever do this to him. He'd heard some stories from Seamus, but couldn't imagine a girl wanting to put her mouth_ there_ and do –exactly what George was doing to him now.

"I told you you'd like it," Fred whispered, holding Harry still as he moved under George's mouth. Harry couldn't believe he had lasted this long. He knew it couldn't be much longer. He didn't want it to be over, but he couldn't-OOH!

Harry thrust into George's mouth with an audible moan. He could feel George sucking down every last drop. His best friend's brother…

"I bet Ginny and Hermione heard that," Fred said with a smile. Harry was trying to catch his breath. His hair was messier than ever, and his cheeks were blazing. Hogwarts prefects were definitely the last thing on his mind.

"Well goodnight then." Fred said, giving him a last peck.

"Glad to be of service." George said, surfacing. He licked the side of Harry's face. "Sweet dreams." There were two identical cracks. Harry stared into the darkness, his heart still racing. A snore from Ron echoed in the silence. Harry's eyes closed softly. He was already miles away.

The end


End file.
